


On Wings of Eagles

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo isn't too keen on the view</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wings of Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 17th amnesty challenge on LJ's fan-flashworks, for the prompt "Flight"
> 
> Set during "An Unexpected Journey"

It wasn’t what Bilbo had expected; although, to be fair, very little of what had happened to him recently was what he would have expected.  In fact, to be fairer still, nothing that had happened since his hobbit hole had been invaded by thirteen dwarves and a wizard had been expected.  But this rose above everything else.  Quite literally.  
  
It wasn’t that he was ungrateful to the eagles for rescuing him when death at the hands of the orcs (or the teeth of the wargs) had seemed inevitable.  And he wasn’t of the opinion, as he imagined would be held by many of his countrymen, that if a hobbit was meant to fly then he would have wings.  
  
It was just that they were very high up.  It hadn’t been quite as bad when they were above the clouds and the adrenalin from the fight was still pumping through his body.  Now, and he supposed they were technically lower, it felt worse.  He could see the land far below them.  If he looked closely he thought he could make out a river, although he didn’t want to look that closely anyway.  
  
He certainly didn’t want to try sitting up and riding the eagle as one might ride a horse, as some of the dwarves were doing.  Gandalf looked supremely comfortable, but then no doubt wizards made a habit of riding eagles.  No, he felt far safer lying along the eagle’s back and peering through its feathers as they flew along.  
  
There was also a growing feeling of worry in his chest.  And it wasn’t just caused by his aerial adventure.  As far as he could tell Thorin was being held between the claws of one of the other eagles, entirely motionless after his attack on Azog.  Bilbo swallowed.  The leader of the dwarves might be stubborn and proud, but he was also brave and loyal, and Bilbo did not want to see the quest end before Thorin had reclaimed his home.


End file.
